Ultraman Particle and Ultramans Vs Giga Tyrant!:The Battle of Truth
DISCLAIMER: The events described on this page are no longer considered canon to the continuities and characters involved. For the canonical version, see: ''Ultraman Particle and the Ultra Warriors! Heroes Come Together! Defeat Giga Tyrant!'' Ultraman Particle and Ultramans Vs Giga Tyrant!:The Battle of Truth is a crossover film created by Zenonkou75, it features guest appearances by Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Renius, as well as serving as the finale for Ultraman Particle. The Awakening Alien Fusonis,a alien that is able to combine other aliens, as well as Kaiju. Fusonis had stolen the Dark Spark and used every kaiju's spark dolls,and combined himself with Dark Lugiel, creating Giga Tyrant from the Spark Dolls. his pupa is took a very long time to hatch so Fusonis added several more Kaiju to the fusion,meanwhile,while Takeru was feeling helpless useless....until Akira Takeshi came to Takeru,and said to him "we've all lost our ultra powers, only you can transform!". Takeru used the Particle Battler and merged with Particle, but he was uncomfortable and it felt weird being a giant ultra, but he fought .Takeru used his new skill that Takeru made,"Ultra power" and gave Akira his powers back,he transformed into Legacy,but was still weakened because Ultra power only gives back his Ultra form. Real and Fan Universe Legacy was mortally wounded,the Fusonis Clone is too strong to handle,meanwhile, Particle's ultra power was sealed and every other Ultra's Ultra Power ultra power was sealed...until Takashi Minato arrived and he knew ultras that could still fight,the Ultramen in the real universe,Takashi Minato opened a portal to the real universe,and the 6 ultra brothers arrived and fought Fusonis Clones. The Monster Woke Up Giga Tyrant has awakened,and breaks out of his pupa,revealing a humungous kaiju that is made of all the kaiju,Akira Takeshi was begging for help, and luckily help arrived a Plasma Spark appeared, and Akira transformed into Legacy again,Takeru revived Particle and transformed into him, and Takashi got his transformation device and transformed into Renius,the trio joined the Ultra Brothers. Renius changed into Shadow mode, a form which he could now control the power of, Particle glowed and transformed into Starlight and Legacy turned into Legendary Mode. The nine Ultras were powerful, but still could not defeat Giga Tyrant. Giga Tyrant was too strong,Legacy, determined to defeat the kaiju, used all the power of Plasma Spark and absorbed the energies of the Ultra Brothers, fusing with them and glowing a bright Yellow light, before changing into Rebirth mode. Giga Tyrant used its ultimate beam and hit Particle, Particle's color timer functionins like a normal color timer so it began to blink, eventually the red color timer was glowing so fast that it became black, Particle had died. Renius was saddened by the loss of his new ally, however Legacy used his new ability to revive Particle, Particle was revived and changed into his Legendary Mode. Rebirth and Legendary Renius found Giga Tyrant's weak spot and attacked it, while Legacy and Particle defeated Giga Tyrant with Particle's Special Ray and Legacy's Rebirth Ray, finally killing Giga Tyrant. The explosion was too strong however, and Legacy said " TAKERU NO!" Particle stayed there and used his shield, but the shield broke and Takeru died due to an explosion, Particle's fate being unknown. The End of Takeru and Particle In their human forms, Legacy and Renius helped set up Takeru's funeral, saddened by the loss of their comrade. After the funeral, the two Ultras in disguise bid each other farewell before returning to their home universes. The Secret Takeru was born again,being an alien called Paradox. Particle was also reborn,being a servant of Belial, called Laxcer. The End. Trivia * Viewed as unsatisfactory, this story was later rewritten by Cdr into Ultraman Particle and the Ultra Warriors! Heroes Come Together! Defeat Giga Tyrant! Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Ultraman Particle Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Flurrthegamermixel